Of Myths and Canines
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: There is a myth that crops up every now and then in the halls of Hogwarts. It says that the station of Kings Crossing is enchanted. Re-posting, the admins took it down cause I'm a bad, bad girl. *wink* Mild Slash! You have been warned!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

There is a myth that crops up every now and then in the halls of Hogwarts. It says that the station of Kings Crossing is enchanted. That you can meet your soul mate at Platform 9 3/4 or on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st of your first year. There are many tales to support the theory. Several prominent Wizarding couples, past and present, including Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and James and Lily Potter, first met at King's Crossing station, or aboard her magical red engine.

As Lee watched his partner sleep, he pondered the truth of the legend. He brushed the unruly black locks off his lover's forbear and traced the faded lightning bolt scar. Harry was so self-conscious about the scar, even now, thirteen years after the final battle, he still keeps his hair long enough to hide it. But now Harry's fame came more from being a successful and world-renown mind healer than his youthful triumph. Lee wondered sometimes how he, of all people, had ended up in Harry's life. By all logic, he should've married a nice girl, had a couple of kids and had a very successful auror career. But here he was, in Lee's bed as he had been every night for six years, playing with their two greyhounds every day and loving his job. But, most of the time, Lee just thanked the gods for giving him such a wonderful partner, for giving him a chance to show a shy eleven year old boy his treasured pet tarantula.

"Lee?" Harry's sleep roughened voice broke through his musings. He smiled and bent down to kiss the scar he had just been tracing. Despite no longer being a link to the long dead Voldemort, Harry's scar remained a very sensitive spot.

"Sorry love, did I wake you?" he chuckled as Harry grumbled and burrowed closer to him. From her spot at the end of the bed, Merlot lifted her head and whined her objection to their movements. Lee laughed harder.

Merlot and Jacky D were Harry's pride and joy, two red greyhounds he had raised from pups. The dogs were ridiculously spoiled, sleeping on all the furniture and refused to eat anything but the most expensive dog food, but fiercely loyal to their masters. Lee still wasn't sure why Harry had named the dogs after alcohol, Jacky D's full name being Jack Daniels, but he was used to Harry's mental leaps of logic and let the names lie.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled, stretching out his foot to rub Merlot's tummy. "Feels like I just fell asleep."

"Its four-thirty," Lee whispered as he sat up. "I was just thinking for a bit before I got up."

"Remind me why you agreed to take the morning spot?" Harry yawned as he sat up as well. Merlot, seeing her people up and awake, leapt off the bed and scratched at the door. Jacky D looked up from his basket and yawned.

"Because it's the best spot on the network?" Lee said as he got up and let Merlot out. He listened to the tack-tack of nails on the hardwood floor until the dog door whooshed open and close before going to the closet and pulling out his clothes. "Besides, I get off at 11 and have the rest of the day free." Harry laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I'm staying right here, my shift doesn't start til 8. Mr. Lockhart was released from my care yesterday, so I think it will be a slow day. Maybe I'll even catch some if your show."

Lee snorted as he dug through the closet for his favorite shoes. "I can't believe you agreed to take on the egomaniac after all he did to you. And you always listen to my show."

"It is my duty as head of the department to do all I can for all the people under my care." Harry replied, in a resigned voice that conveyed all the arguments he had been making for years on the subject. "And I only listen because Luna sounds hot over the radio."

"Ouch!" Lee staggered back, hands clenched to his chest as if mortally wounded. "Such harsh words from such fair lips! I shall never recover!"

"Oh, get over yourself," Harry laughed, pitching a pillow at Lee. Jacky D leapt up and ran out of the room when Lee deflected the pillow and it landed by his basket.

"Gimme a kiss before I go," Lee demanded, leaning over the side of the bed. Harry pretended to think it over before kissing him and flopping back on the pillows. "Call me when you get to St. Mungo's?"

"As always. Have a good day. Remember we are supposed to be at Ron and Hermione's at 8:30."

"I'll remember," Lee smiled and waved as he left the room, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Love you."

"You too. Hey, Lee?"

The black wizard poked his head around the doorframe. "Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about when I woke up. It looked serious." Harry's green eyes were full of concern. "Is everything okay?"

Lee smiled. "I was thinking about the first time we met, on the Hogwarts Express. Remember?"

"Yes. You had the god-awful spider. Why were you thinking about that?"

Lee laughed. "Legends must have a basis in reality don't you think? I was just thinking about legends."

He gave his partner a wink and disappeared again. A moment later, the sound of flames crackling came from the living room. Harry sighed and patted the bed when Merlot and Jacky D padded into the room.

"Legends indeed," he murmured as he drifted back to sleep, one arm resting on a warm dog. "Too bad I don't believe in them. But they make for a nice story, don't you think?" Jacky D woofed softly as his master slipped back into sleep.

So, I'm not quite sure if I am getting my point across to clearly, but since I wrote this at 2 am, I'm hoping y'all will cut me a little slack. Lol, hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
